I have not the right to live
by ninjastasia
Summary: Teito Klein has just suffered the loss of his best friend and brother Mikage, he doesn't think he can keep on living with the guilt weighing on him. Will Frau be able to save Teito in time? This is a different version of what happened in the chapters following the loss of Mikage
1. Chapter 1

I have not the right to live

Chapter 1

_Whilst in my arms you faded away,_

_leaving me behind, alone, with nothing but memories._

_You were the light in this dark world of mine,_

_The spark that brought happiness to mine eyes._

_Why? Oh why was it you and not me?_

_The fault for your death lies with me alone ._

_This I know to be true._

_For this sin I know I must atone._

Frau sat in a chair next to Teito's bed staring at the boy hoping that he would stay asleep.

It had taken several hours, but at some point the poor kid had finally cried himself to unconsciousness, clutching what was left of Mikage's military jacket. Frau couldn't blame him though, having to watch his best friend, his brother, just disappear while not being able to stop it from happening, it would break anyones heart.

Frau lit a cigarette and let out a long sigh

There had to be something he could do to help Teito get through this,

Then an idea hit him, it was a long shot but he had to try, he wanted to be able to see Teito smile again.

"Don't give up on life just yet Teito" Frau whispered "I'll try to be back soon."

He got up to leave, but just as he got to the door he looked back, Frau wasn't sure why he cared about the boy so much, or how he had made such an impression on his heart , but he did know that he wanted to lighten Teito's suffering as much as possible. Or at least try to.

He then turned away to go on a search for Teito's light.

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07-Ghost. I wish i did but I don't **

**please read and review **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Teito awoke the next morning he was at first very confused as to where he was, and then all the memories of what had happened below the church came flooding back into his mind. He tried very hard to resist the urge cry but alas the tears streamed down his face despite his best efforts. The feeling of sorrow and guilt were unbearable for him. He knew that Mikage's death was his fault, if he had never become friends with Mikage,he would still be alive.

This thought made him realize that he was also putting the innocent people at this church in terrible danger, he knew that Ayanami would stop at nothing to get a hold of him. Teito would not be able to handle anyone else dying for or because of him.

It was then that Teito decided how he would atone for his sin and make sure that no-one else was hurt because of his useless existence.

Not long after that Teito sank back into a restless sleep, with his dreams being plagued by the images of people he both knew and did not know dying in pools of blood around him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Frau made it back to the church he was rather pleased with himself, he had found what it was he had set out to find. He was at the moment trying to keep the lil pink creature inside of his pocket. It was just before sunset and he was headed to Teito's room. When he neared the place he saw Castor and Labradore outside of Teito's room, Frau was filled with a sudden dread and he hurried to the two men. They were knocking on Teito's door and calling his name but the boy was not answering.

"Whats going on " asked Frau

" something is very wrong" said Labradore " the flowers are very upset and Teito is the reason for it".

Frau knew that Labradore was very rarely mistaken when it came to things like this so without much thought he kicked down the door to Teito's room.

"whats going on here brat? Why aren't you answering the door? " Frau said barging into the room, but he halted abruptly causing Castor to bump into him

The room was empty, and there was a note on the pillow of the bed

Frau picked it up for them all to read, Labradore let out a small gasp and looked out the window.

The note read

Dear Frau, Castor , and Labradore,

I thank you for all of the kindness you have shown me, and for taking me in at a time when I had no place to go. I am forever grateful.

However I feel that I must atone for the part I played in the death of my friend, it is my fault and for this I must pay the price

a life for a life.

At sunset today I will no longer be a danger to this church and its occupants for as the sun sets on the horizon my life shall come to an end

Goodbye

Teito

Frau looked up from the letter and glanced out the window as well, it was about ten minutes till the sun would fully set

" I have to stop him, that stupid brat" Frau said trying to keep the panic out of his voice " where do you think he is?"

Labradore closed his eyes and was silent for a moment

"He is in the small garden on the topmost western tower on the outer wall" Labradore said in a quiet voice.

Frau took off to go find the kid followed close behind by the other two men

Please don't be dead kid he silently said to himself


	4. Chapter 4

A life for a life, its what they all say.

The guilt of his death will follow me till the debt is repaid.

I have not the right to live, when your life was taken just to save me

Teito was sitting on the western tower of the outer wall watching the last sunset of his life

Tears were streaming down his face has he said a prayer for Mikage

" please forgive me Mikage, it should have been me that died in the first place, not you"

The sun was about disappear beyond the horizon so Teito stood ready to atone for the sin of his life.

He stood on the very edge of the wall watching the last bit of the sun fade.

Then he heard a door burst open behind him, he quickly pivoted around on the edge of the wall and saw a worried looking Frau.


	5. Chapter 5

Frau prayed he wasn't to late when he finally reached the door that led out to the top tower 30 stories up.

He burst through the door about to shout Teito's name and froze, Terrified.

Teito was standing on the very edge of the wall, he saw Teito turn toward him, their eyes locked on each others, and time seemed to move in slow motion for Frau

Frau could see the tears tracks on Teito's face, could see the immense sorrow in the kids green eyes, and the guilt that was tearing him apart.

He reached a hand towards Teito wanting to stop him, but he knew it was to late.

Teito looking straight into Frau's eyes said the word "_goodbye_" in nothing more than a whisper with a trace of a smile, he then spread his arms and fell off the wall backward knowing that the only thing that would catch him would be deaths grasp.

Thats when everything in Frau's world sped up again, and without thinking he sprinted and jumped off the wall after Teito.

**I hope that those who are reading this are enjoying it. I apologize for the shortness of the chapter its just the way I wrote it**

**this is my first story so I'm just trying to figure out my writing style**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Frau was terrified as he dived straight towards the ground after Teito, his mind raced in its desire to save the kid.

Teito had closed his eyes before falling so he couldn't see Frau free falling after him determined to halt his attempt at meeting death

Frau very quickly determined that we wouldn't be able to physically reach Teito before they both hit the ground, so Frau quickly summoned up his zaiphon and sent it after Teito to that a band of it surrounded him. The purpose was to slow him down so the the impact with the ground wouldn't kill the kid. The zaiphon slowed Teito's decent exponentially, this caused Teito to open his eyes in shock and confusion. In those eyes Frau, who had summoned zaiphon to slow himself down, saw only one thing, Fear. Fear for what though Frau didn't have time to figure out. When Teito hit the ground, he hit it hard and rolled a few feet away and then remained deathly still on his side.

Frau hit the ground on all fours and then quickly jumped up and hastened to Teito, afraid. Frau put his hand gently on the kids shoulder and rolled him on to his back and promptly breathed a sigh of relief , Teito was still breathing and from a quick glance it looked like there were no major broken bones. However the breathing was shallow and it looked like Teito had hit his head pretty hard because there was a bad cut on Teito's temple releasing more blood than than than it should.

So Frau, still winded from his fall and the adrenalin running through his system, gingerly picked Teito up and carried him in his arms to the doors of the church in order to get the kid to the hospital wing as soon as possible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Castor and Labrador were hurrying to the hospital wing to meet up with Frau both were concentrated on the event that they had just witnessed. They had been close behind Frau when the were trying to stop Teito so they had both witnessed Frau's jump of the wall. Both of the bishops and rushed to the wall in time to see the Zaiphon wrap around Teito and then Frau wrapped some around himself at the lat moment. They also had both held their breath as Frau had rushed over to Teito to check him, praying to god that he was still alive.

When they saw Frau pick up the kid and rush off towards the church doors they knew that he must still be alive if only just.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the hospital Frau gently as possible laid Teito on a bed and then looked at Laborador expectantly, fear clearly visible in his eyes.

" Please don't let this kid die" was all he could say before clenching his jaw.

" I wont let him I promise" said Laborador " Castor help me please."

So as Frau watched Laborador examined Teito and with help some help from Castor cleaned him up stitched up the cut in his head.

At the end Laborador sighed and looked at Frau then said

" The cut on his head is bad so he may be unconscious for a while, its hard to tell if he has a concussion or not at this point, also he managed to break a couple of his ribs, but he will live"

With that statement Laborador and Castor managed a small smile.

Frau sighed and finally took a seat near Teito's bed, he had been pacing the whole time the other two bishops had been working to agitated to sit still.

" thank you" said the blond Bishop. " I thought I had failed to save him"

" you did well Frau" Castor stated as he placed a hand on Frau's shoulder " not many would have jumped after him"

At that Frau allowed himself a small smirk " there was no way I could let that stupid kid die if I could stop him"

Laborador looked back down at Teito, sadness filled his eyes " at this point all we can do is wait for him to regain consciousness, however someone needs to be here when he wakes, the shock that he is still here might be overwhelming, there is no telling what he will do when he wakes"

Frau nodded his agreement "I'll stay here, you two go get some sleep the sun will be up again in a few hours"

" alright we will be back to check on him later" said Castor as he and Laborador left the room.

After the door shut Frau realized that a pocket in his robes was moving a little startled he pulled the little pink creature out of his pocket

"Im sorry lil guy" he said " I forgot you were in there, you can help me keep an eye on the kid"

He then put the little dragon on the bed with Teito, it curled up in a ball next to Teito's head and fell back to sleep.

Frau gazed at Teito completely exhausted

"kid do me a favor and stay asleep for a few hours, please"

He then placed his hand on the bed so that any movements that Teito made would wake him up and then closed his eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

**thanks for reading so far I hope you all like to story**

**Read and Review if you please ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Teito first regained consciousness his mind felt very muddled and he was unsure of where he was or why he was there. Also his body felt like lead and he registered the fact that everything hurt without even trying to move a muscle.

It then dawned on him that he shouldn't hurt he should be dead, he had fallen off the churches outer wall from a hight than no one could have survived. He tried to concentrate and figure out why he was still alive, he didn't want to be alive, at this thought all of the feeling and emotions that had been consuming him since Mikage's death filled hi heart and mind once more. After a few moments Teito remembered seeing Frau falling after him, he also remembered the look in Frau's blue eyes, a look of fear and determination.

At this train of thought Teito finally was able to get his eyes open and take a look at his surrounding. The sun was shining in through the window it looked to be about 11 in the morning, he was in a conner of what he recognized to the hospital wing of the church. He then noticed Frau asleep in a chair beside the bed, his hand lightly laid on top of Teito's leg. Teito assumed it was there so that Frau would wake up once he moved. His gaze stayed on Frau who looked to be sleeping rather restlessly._ Why did you save me Frau? Why didn't you just let me go? I don't want to keep living, it hurts to much and I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me_. As these questions and thoughts ran through Teito's mind, tears started to fall down his eyes filled with so much sorrow and loss.

Teito took his gaze away from Frau and sent it to the side of his bed where between the bed and the wall was a table that had a medical tray sitting on it, and on the medical trey was a small scalpel. If I can get to the knife I can end it before Frau can stop me again. Teito moved as quickly as he could to get out of the bed and grab the scalpel

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frau woke with a start and jumped out of his chair, he had felt and sensed Teito move to get out of bed, when his eyes landed on Teito and for the second time in less than two days his heart almost stopped.

Teito was on his feet on the other side of the bed with a scalpel in his right hand and his left hand clutching the side where he had broken his ribs. He was was bringing his right hand up quickly towards his throat a look of sorrowful determination in his eyes.

Frau leaped over the bed toward him just as the scalpel made it to Teito's throat, and grabbed his right hand, just after the scalpel had broken the skin and made a small incision, and slammed it into the wall above Teito's head hard enough to make the kid drop the scalpel. It hit the floor with a loud clang. Anger flared up in Teito and he tried to hit Frau with his left hand but Frau also grabbed that one and pinned it above Teito's head without ever taking his eyes away from the Teito's green ones. Frau pinned both of Teito's arms to the wall with his left hand and the put his right hand around Teito's throat

And saying each word slowly Frau hissed "What do you think you are doing?"

Frau was beyond angry he could not believe that the kid tried to kill himself AGAIN!

Teito visibly flinched at the question and tried to divert his angry gaze

"Look at me Teito" the anger in his voice dripping from every word

Teito returned his gaze to Frau's face "I asked you a question, what do you think you are doing?"

At that point all of the anger drained from Teito's face leaving nothing but a look of sadness "I don't want to do this anymore Frau" he whispered tears coming to his eyes again to run their course down his face.

"do what?"

"live" he let out a shuddering breath " I don't want to live anymore, nor do I deserve to live"

He whispered the last part more to himself than to Frau.

Frau sighed and released his anger, only his concern for the kid remained in his face.

He then realized that Teito was beginning to shake from his weakened state and if it wasn't for the fact that he had Teito's arms pinned to the wall, the kid would have fallen to the floor.

"Oh Teito" he said releasing his arms and quickly scooping him up in his arms bridal style " of course you deserve to live, everyone has the right to live"

"But Mikage" Teito tried to interject looking up into Frau's but Frau cut him off

" Mikage died protecting you because he loved you and he wanted you to be able to keep on living"

He put emphasis on the last word " not so that could be consumed by guilt and take your own life"

Frau paused for a moment to let this sink in to Teito's head, the kid seemed to calm down a little and he was able to stop his tears

" Do you understand now that you have to keep on living?"

Teito nodded

"Good" Frau gave Teito a tight hug and kissed Teito on the forehead " if I put you down on the bed are you going to stay put and not do anything stupid? I need to patch up that cut on your throat before you lose anymore blood"

Teito nodded again

Frau placed Teito on the bed, grabbed the bandages, then set down next to the him and proceeded to patch up the cut which wasn't as bad as Frau had first thought it would be when he had grabbed the kids throat to stop the bleeding.

When Teito could finally speak again he asked " why did you save me, I mean who jumps off a wall to save someone else?"

Frau stopped what he was doing and looked at Teito " Because I had to"

"why"

" because I care about you kid, a lot, and because I spent a lot of time and effort looking for something for you and I didn't want all that to go to waist" Frau's cheshire grin back on his face

At that precise moment the little pink dragon jumped onto the bed beside Teito causing Teito to jump in shock.

" ahh right on cue, Teito this little creature is Mikage"

"say what" Teito said looking very confused, taking the little creature into his arms

" well to be more precise he is the reincarnation of Mikage, it looks like he just had to come back to make sure you were okay"

Teito looked shocked and happy as a little boy with a new toy "really? Are you sure?

" yes Teito i'm sure, now its time for you to go back to sleep, before you lose anymore color in your face"

Teito was about to protest but Frau put his hand on Teito's forehead and said "Sleep" Teito could not refuse the command of the ghost and was asleep almost instantaneously Mikage in his arms.

" thank you for being reborn Mikage" Frau whispered sitting down in the chair and falling asleep himself .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day when Castor and Labrador came to check on Teito, Frau told them that the kid wouldn't make another attempt on his own life and that they wouldn't have to worry about it anymore

" how do you know?" asked Castor

Frau looked down at Teito's sleeping form and smirked "Because he now has a reason to live"


End file.
